Faint
by SheikahHeart
Summary: Dark is depressed 'cause Krad sent Risa away with threats. Song is Faint by Linkin Park. This is for all the ppl who have enjoyed my stories so far :


Faint

By- Shadowbutterfly

Disclaimer- Another song-fic…This time the song lyrics belong to Faint by Linkin Park! This is for everyone who has enjoyed my stories so far including:

Inu brother lover 4 ever

Feefee223

By.angel's.grace

Enjoy the story ppl!!! 

Dark longed for Risa to come to him. He missed her so badly that he wanted to cry. Risa had run into Krad and he had convinced her to stop seeing Dark or suffer the consequences. He was so pissed with Krad because of that. Dark wanted to faint so he wouldn't feel the pain of loneliness.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard**_

_**Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars**_

_**I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real**_

_**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not **_

_**But I'll be here cause you want what I've got**_

He flew quietly towards the lake and sat in a tree watching the moon's reflection in the water ripple. Sighing he lay on the branch and closed his eyes. Listening to the crickets play their songs he didn't hear her footsteps.

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I won't be ignored**_

Dark muttered softly about something being beautiful. Risa smiled at the thought of Dark not knowing she had approached him yet. Raising her voice enough so Dark could hear her over the crickets she said, " What's beautiful? The moon or the cricket's song?" Dark fell out of the tree. Looking up he was stunned. "Risa-chan…"

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident**_

_**Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense**_

_**I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt**_

_**It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear**_

_**me out**_

_**So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**_

" Risa-chan I-i-i-I thought that you were staying away because Krad told you to stay away from me!" He practically howled in pain and rage from her not being around as often as she used to be.

He watched as she looked at the moon. " I don't know Krad, Mister Dark, but I didn't want you to be hurt my him like he said you would be if I kept seeing you."

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Now**_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**You're gonna listen to me, like it or not**_

_**Right now**_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**You're gonna listen to me, like it or not**_

_**Right now**_

Risa smiled as Dark's mouth dropped open. She began to laugh. " Suddenly Mister Dark is speechless!" She started to laugh so hard that she fell over and landed on Dark. He smirked at her as she blushed. " Why are you smirking at me Phantom Thief?" Dark sighed and said, "Just call me Dark." Risa rest her head on Dark. Her heart beat in time and perfect rhythm as his did. She smiled. "I love you Dark." She said lovingly.

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

"I love you too Risa-chan. Never leave me." He whispered to her sweetly. He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and sighed contently. "You make me faint Dark." " I know Risa-chan." They both raised their eyes to the moon and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**I can't feel**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
